The present invention is a device and method for providing xe2x80x9cpractice battingxe2x80x9d for sports such as baseball. The invention provides a ball suitable for the sport to be learned attached to a handle which allows a trainer to controllably present the ball to a trainee in a manner realistic for the sport and the degree of skill of the trainee. The invention will be best understood by reference to the following discussion and the associated figures.
When a new player begins to learn how to play a ball game such as baseball, one of the fundamental requirements is to learn how to hit and catch the ball. In past batting practice, the trainer would toss the ball to the trainee and issue verbal instructions such as xe2x80x9cswingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ckeep your eye on the ballxe2x80x9d. To a new student, the proper way to execute these instructions would not be immediately clear and a long, iterative process would ensue. Other methods of presenting a ball to a trainee include hanging a ball by a string, placing a ball on a support, or ejecting a ball from a machine. Some trainees may master these instructions quickly but in the vast majority of cases the learning process continues for an extended period, occasionally extending to months or more to achieve acceptable mastery. What is needed is a way to present the ball to the trainee in such a manner that the instructions can be given in complete sentences and at such a speed that the trainer can utter them and the trainee can comprehend them, while at the same time attempting to hit the ball.
The disadvantages of the prior practices are numerous and obvious. The trainer loses control of the ball when it leaves his hand. The trainee has an extremely brief time to react to the ball, frequently missing the ball entirely. The missed ball must then be retrieved and the trainer and trainee must then resume their positions before the lesson can be repeated. This method of training is highly in efficient in the use of time and the speed at which the trainee learns. These disadvantages are all overcome by the present invention. The present invention provides a ball, representative of the ball to be used in actually playing the sport being taught, attached to an apparatus that allows the trainer to control the ball""s speed and attitude of presentation to the trainee. The invention and manner of its use to overcome these disadvantages are described below.
The present invention provides a ball, representative of the ball to be used in actually playing the sport being taught, attached to a handle apparatus that allows the trainer, acting as a pitcher, to control the ball""s speed and attitude of presentation to the trainee, acting as a batter. The trainer can then explain in whatever detail is necessary for the trainee to understand the instructions being provided and the trainee can respond accordingly. This provides the trainee with instructions and practice at a speed commensurate with his or her ability, allowing the trainee to more quickly grasp the lesson being presented. The ultimate results for the trainee are improved eye-hand coordination, many practice swings at an actual ball per unit time, immediate feed back on the result of each swing, and improved self-confidence as more and more contact is made by the bat with the ball, especially in young ball players. Other features of the present invention are disclosed or apparent in the section entitled xe2x80x9cBest Mode for Carrying Out the Inventionxe2x80x9d.